


On The Run

by leebee511



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Failed escape, Gen, Gun Violence, Original Story - Freeform, Western AU, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, slight whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leebee511/pseuds/leebee511
Summary: The trio can't seem to catch a break.Part two of my Wild West AU. Sequel to By The Neck.
Relationships: Theodore Clark (OC) & Nero deLuca (OC) & Salone Reyes (OC)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950394
Kudos: 1





	On The Run

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober isnt as easy as it sounds.

The embers flickered dimly, dying in the morning light. Theo watched Salone and Nero from the other side of the fire. Salone snored quietly, having fallen asleep as soon as she bandaged up Nero. She mumbled something in her sleep before flipping onto her other side. Nero, on the other hand, had stayed up for hours. He watched the flames, perfectly still. He was not the type to sleep quickly, even after today's ordeal. Eventually, the exhaustion took over. He leaned against the tree, Dixie curled up at his side and fell into a fitful sleep. Theo sighed, rubbing his temples. Today had been a long day.

By the time the sun was barely peeking over the horizon, Dixie had perked up and released a long whine. Nero blinked the sleep out of his eyes, rubbing her head tiredly. Dixie stood up, trotting to the edge of the camp, growling lowly. Theo nudged Salone awake, while Nero struggled to his feet. Nero kneeled down by the dog, searching the trees that bordered the small clearing. 

There was only silence. But something was wrong. They could all feel it. 

A rustle in the woods. 

Nero and Dixie scrambled backward, running towards the horses, a panicked look on his face. Theo and Salone followed as the sound of horses grew louder. The distinct shout of the sheriff rang through the woods like a gong. Theo gathered their bags before following the other two out of the clearing. 

The forest only got thicker. They couldn't hear Lucien and his team anymore, but they were most definitely lost. Theo led the way, ducking his head to avoid the branches. Nero's eyes never left the area around them, while Salone yawned loudly. The trees creaked above them, old pines reaching for the skies. The birds chirped, singing a quiet song. The peace didn't last long. Bullets whizzed past Salone, her horse rearing backwords. She fell off ungracefully, watching in shock as her horse galloped away. She turned to see Lucien slow his horse down, calling out to his team. Theo jumped off his horse, running in front of the woman. He pulled out his rifle and aiming for the man's head, not intending to miss. He froze as more gunshots rang through the air. 

"Ah shit!" Theo turned around at Nero's shout. He gripped his shoulder, his teeth clenched. "Fuck you, Caroline!" 

Theo drug Salone to her feet and pushed her towards Nero. She was the one with the medical knowledge, not him. Theo aimed his rifle at the officers as they surrounded them. Caroline jumped out of a tree in the distance, slinging her rifle over her shoulder. Lucien glared at the fallen man, a grimace painting his face. He knew they had won this fight. Salone made eye contact with Theo, nodding slightly. Nero hissed as she pulled his hand away from the wound. Blood soaked through his shirt, staining his hand red. Salone muttered a halfhearted apology, grumbling something like, "Can't believe you got into this mess." 

Lucien jumped off of his horse, aiming his gun at Theo's head. "It's over, drop the rifle." 

Theo turned back to Salone, who shook her head. Nero groaned loudly, muttering curses like a sailor. Theo sighed. "This is a fucking nightmare." 

Time to do this shit all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave some comments and kudos! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
